FIG. 1 illustrates a typical prior art transceiver 100. As shown, the transceiver 100 can include a transmission path 102 to a transmitter/receiver device 112 (e.g., an antenna) for outgoing signals. The transmission path 102 can comprise transmitter components 104 and a power amplifier 106, which can be connected to the transmitter/receiver device 112. The transceiver 100 can also include a receive path 122 for incoming signals, and the receive path 122 can comprise receiver components 124 and an amplifier 126, which can also be connected to the transmitter/receiver device 112.
Outgoing signals can be provided to the transmitter components 104, amplified by the power amplifier 106, and transmitted via the transmitter/receiver device 112. Incoming signals can be received by the transmitter/receiver device 112, amplified by the amplifier 126, and provided to the receiver components 124.
The transmitter components 104, the power amplifier 106, and other components (not shown) can introduce distortion into the outgoing signals as those signals pass through the transmission path 102. The outgoing signals provided to the transmitter/receiver device 112 are thus typically distorted. As shown, some prior art transceivers 100 include a pre-distortion module 114 configured to pre-distort the outgoing signals to compensate for the distortion introduced in the transmission path 102.
Some prior art transceivers 100 provide a dedicated feedback path 116 from the transmission path 102 to the pre-distortion module 114 for providing processed versions of the outgoing signals to the pre-distortion module 114. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, such a feedback path 116 can be provided from the output of the power amplifier 106 to the pre-distortion module 114. The pre-distortion module 114 can then utilize unprocessed versions of the outgoing signals and the fed back processed versions of the outgoing signals to generate pre-distortion signals, which can be utilized to pre-distort the outgoing signals to compensate those signals for the distortion introduced in the transmission path 102.
Such a dedicated feedback path 116 can, however, be difficult to implement. For example, there may not be sufficient space in a transceiver 100 for a dedicated feedback path 116. As another, example, the space required for the presence and routing of a dedicated feedback path 116 can cause the transceiver 100 to be larger than desired.
Although not shown in FIG. 1, some prior art transceivers 100 avoid use of a feedback path 116 by including in the pre-distortion module 114 a model of the transmission path 102. The pre-distortion module 114 utilizes the model to estimate distortion that the transmission path 102 introduces, and the pre-distortion module 114 generates compensating pre-distortion signals accordingly.
A model of the transmission path 102, however, can increase the complexity of the pre-distortion module 114 and typically does not account for changes in the operating environment such as temperature, humidity, and the like that can affect the actual distortion caused by components of the transmission path 102. Pre-distortion modules 116 that utilize transmission path models can thus avoid the need for a dedicated feedback path 116 but sacrifice accuracy.
Embodiments of the present invention address the foregoing and/or other problems.